The Grangers and The Weasleys
by fairytalemanipulator
Summary: In the five years after the Great War that Hermione and Ron dated, their parents had not met. Tonight is the night. Will the lovely couple be able to pull through in one piece? H/R, H/G, COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Grangers and the Weasleys**

**Author: fairytalemanipulator**

**Summary: In the five years after the Great War that Hermione and Ron dated, their parents had not met. Tonight is the night. Will the lovely couple be able to pull through in one piece? **

**Spoilers: Post-War, Post-book 7**

**Rating: PG, not much cursing at all**

**Pairings: Canon (Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, Bill/Fleur) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP, yada yada yada.**

**Author's note: On a roll here, chapters 1 and 2 to be published simultaneously. Expect frequent updates! Please review and enjoy. Love from the fairytalemanipulator**

Chapter 1

"Honestly, Ronald!" Hermione exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. "You said you would be five minutes and here I am waiting a whole half hour for you, you ungrateful, inconsiderate buffoon of a boy! Why you—"

"Relax, 'Mione! We still have an entire hour before your parents arrive, won't you sit down for a moment?" Ron grinned from ear to ear at the sight of his flustered girlfriend, covered in flour from head to toe. She had insisted, for the first Weasley-Granger family get-together, that she would bake 'the Muggle way'. However, she had not protested when Mrs. Weasley, taking in the state of the young woman, led her away for a few moments while she fixed the burnt pastries and half-cooked ham resting on the Weasley's best silver platter.

"Please set the dinner napkins by the plates on the table, Ron," Hermione said in a clipped tone of voice, wrestling with a tub of margarine. Ron slid up beside her, the dinner napkins in one hand, and gently turned her to face him.

"Relax, 'Mione,"

"I can't, not when it's this important! Oh, I want my mum and dad to like yours so much…" Hermione buried her flour-covered head in Ron's chest, scattering the white powder all over his black shirt. With a fond grimace, he pried her head up and took her chin in his hand.

"Hermione, my dad is obsessed with Muggles and my mum loves everyone. From what you've told me about your parents, they are fine, upstanding citizens of Muggle England, so how could they not get along?"

"Oh, Ron," Hermione sighed, putting her arms around his neck. "What would I do without—"

A crash resounded through the upstairs floor of the Burrow, causing a frazzled Hermione to jump in the air and return to her cooking, muttering choice phrases to herself.

Mrs. Weasley poked her head around the partition between the kitchen and den. "Arthur, dear, what was that?"

A strangled sound emitted from the upper floor, as Mr. Weasley's head became visible around the edge of the staircase. "Oh, nothing, Molly dear, Teddy simply thought it would be quite hilarious to tie my shoelaces together. For a five year old, he certainly has inherited Nymphadora's sense of humor,"

Mrs. Weasley rushed upstairs to scold Teddy and give him a much needed bath before the special occasion of the day, motioning for Ron to take over setting the table. Shaking his head, Ron proceeded to the table, trying to remember whether the knife or the fork went first.

"She's really going mental, i-n't she?" Ron asked Pigwidgeon, whose cage hung by the large window next to the table. Repeated crashes and bangs were making Ron jump, and he wanted nothing more than to drag his girlfriend into the main room and make her lie down before she jumped out of her wits.

Truly, he refused to show how afraid he was of combining their two families for the first time; Ron and the Grangers got along quite well, as they had met many times in the five years after the war, but his parents had never met her parents—Ron hoped that the children would behave themselves and George didn't pull one of his infamous tricks today.

"IN THE NAME OF MERLIN'S BAGGIEST Y-FRONTS!" Came the cry from the kitchen, and Ron shook himself out of his thoughts.

"'Mione?"

"THE DAMN BREAD REFUSES TO RISE!"

"What's it supposed to do? Why would it rise?"

"Oh never you mind, Ronald, go back to figuring out table arrangements, I WILL FINISH THIS," Hermione said ominously through clouds of black smoke mysteriously billowing through the oven door. Mrs. Weasley once again came to the rescue; carrying a towel-clad Teddy in one arm and armed with her wand in the other, she set about reducing the smoke and repairing the bread while Teddy yelled "Fire, fire!" at the top of his lungs, bouncing up and down.

"Ron, take the child, will you?" Mrs. Weasley hurriedly tossed Teddy to Ron, who held him at arms length with a bemused expression. Teddy simply giggled and grabbed onto Ron's hair with both hands, causing him to add to the din with a roar of pain.

"Ronald!"

"Hermione, dear! Your apron is on fire!"

"Mum!"

A resounding crack sounded, hushing all parties involved in the incident, sending them facing the direction of the door. There stood Bill, Fleur, and Victoire, staring right back at them with bewildered expressions.

"Oh, hello, dears!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed with a smile, throwing her soot-covered hands up in the air. Refusing to acknowledge the smudge of flour on her nose, she pressed forth and gave her son and daughter in law a hug, lifting her granddaughter into her arms and giving her a kiss on the cheek as well.

"Mum, what the—" Bill looked around, raising his eyebrows, then decided not to finish his question. "When are the Grangers supposed to be here?"

A moan from the kitchen answered his question. "HALF AN HOUR…"

"Oh, 'ello, 'ermione!" Fleur said brightly, her long hair sparkling in the light streaming through the slightly smoky window. "Bill, I shall simply go in zer and see if 'ermione needs 'elp preparing, yes?" She floated off to the kitchen, leaving Bill chatting with his mother and Ron still cringing in pain with Teddy.

"Mum, can you take him and dress him, I'm sure he wants to play with Victoire," Ron said hastily, extracting the child from his death grip.

"Right you are, Ron. Bill, go find your father, make sure he wears his good dress robes and not the dark blue ones he seems to find SO comfortable," Mrs. Weasley said amiably, taking the grinning child from Ron. Victoire followed her grandmother and Bill upstairs, leaving Ron once again in the dining room. He ran a hand through his hair, wincing, and strolled over to the kitchen, peering in at the two chatting companions. Both Fleur and Hermione now had their wands out (_Muggle cooking, eh, 'Mione? _Ron was smart enough not to voice his observation), whipping dish after dish into Mrs. Weasley's fancy dishes.

Watching her from the back, Ron took in all the things about her he could never voice in a million years. Her hair, once known as bushy, streamed in _beautiful _frizzy curls down her back. Her casually flowing dress showed off her _best assets _(he grinned internally at the pun), and as she moved, she emitted a radiant grace that even Fleur with her veela blood could not imitate.

He leaned against the doorframe, taking in the _love of my life_.

He shook his head at his internal ramblings. _When did I become such a sap? _

Another bang and a shriek of delight came from upstairs; Fleur and Hermione didn't even turn, they continued to chat amiably. The entire family coming together to meet Hermione's parents was an unforeseen event; however, if the Grangers were to meet the Weasleys, Ron supposed they had to meet _all _the Weasleys.

_Family's quite necessary, isn't it, _Ron thought to himself, grinning at Hermione trying to blow a stray hair off of her forehead while stirring one pot with her wand and the other with a large spoon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_**Enjoy!**_

--

_Crack!_

"BLOODY HELL, MATE!" Ron yelled, clutching his heart. "You almost killed me there!"

Harry and Ginny pulled themselves up from behind the table, Harry straightening his glasses and Ginny shooting a cheeky grin at her older brother.

"Sorry, Ron, Ginny pulled on my arm at the last minute,"

"Did not."

"Ginny, you look odd," Ron examined his redheaded sister, who was dressed in her finest Muggle dress to meet Hermione's parents. She shot a furtive look at her husband, avoiding Ron's declaration.

"You haven't been drinking, have you? You look a bit tipsy…"

"No, you idiot, I haven't been DRINKING," Ginny snapped. "Am I not allowed to be happy to see my wonderful family and meet my brother's girlfriend's parents, or what?" She stomped off to the kitchen to join the other women, looking at the clock as she went.

"FIFTEEN MINUTES!" Hermione's wail echoed through the lower half of the house, setting Ron back into motion.

"Here, Harry, take these, mate, put these next to the plates," Ron threw the napkins at Harry, who barely caught them as they whizzed towards his face.

"So how's it going here? Hermione about to have a cow?"

"How could you guess, mate," Ron said sourly, though there was a hint of a smile on his face. "Hasn't let me rest for more than five minutes, everything must be perfect,"

"Well, yeah, if her parents are meeting your entire family, I suppose she's a bit worried,"

"What the hell's that supposed to mean?"

"…well…"

"Spit it out, Harry,"

"Your family's a bit hard to handle all at once, what with all ten thousand of them in one room, you know? I love 'em, but you know what I mean,"

"Speaking of, mate, you know you're part of the family now, so you're putting yourself in that barking mad category," Ron grinned at Harry, who pushed up his glasses with a smile.

"You know it,"

"How's life as newlyweds? Wait no, on the other hand, I don't want to know what you and my sister have been up to lately…"

Fleur bustled in from the kitchen, giving Harry a quick smile and murmuring to herself in French. She took out her wand and waved it in a figure eight, clearing the remaining smoky smell from the house and wiping the windows clean of their smoke grime.

At that moment, an owl appeared outside the window, tapping insistently with its pointed beak. Fleur waved her wand once more, opening the window and letting the brown bird in. It dropped its message on theble and flew out the window once more, soaring free into the clear fresh air.

Ron picked it up. "Oh, Charlie says he can't make it today, some emergency with a dragon in Hungary,"

"I'll go tell your mum, I still haven't seen her, she upstairs?" Harry asked, walking towards the flight of stairs, followed by Fleur.

"Yeah, dunno what she's doing, probably primping to impress," Ron chuckled to himself, at the same time that a chorus of giggles arose in the kitchen. He entered to find Ginny and Hermione with their heads together in a secret discussion. Ginny spotted Ron at the door, and glared at him.

"Women ONLY, Ronald!"

"Dunno what you're talking about, I only see one woman," he winked at Hermione, who erupted in another fit of giggles, turning pink. She turned back to Ginny and whispered furiously, causing Ginny to giggle herself.

Bemused, Ron turned back to the set table as his mother hurried downstairs in pretty red dress robes, followed once again by Harry. She entered the kitchen and exchanged a quick hug and kiss with her only daughter ("Ginny dear, you look quite peaky, are you ill?" "I'm FINE, Mum, everyone should stop asking me why I look STRANGE,"), and huffed to Ron.

"Where on earth are Percy and George? They ARE still coming, yes?"

"Kingsley needed Percy to stay a little later, but he'll be here soon, and George should be here too, yeah," Ron backed away from his flustered looking mother, tripping over a chair in the process.

"Mrs. Weasley, I'm sure they'll be here soon," Harry soothed. "George is probably closing up the shop right now, that's all,"

"I certainly hope so! We cannot have anyone late to this occasion!"

Mr. Weasley's voice boomed from the upstairs. "How much longer til they're here, Molly? I say, this is an exciting time, isn't it? First time we have Muggles in the Burrow! I wonder if they know what a TOASTER is…"

Hermione's keening wail echoed through the entire house. "FIVE MINUTES!"  
She ran in from the kitchen, forgetting to put away her apron, her hands darker than usual from the smoke and burnt items. "Ron, I have to go fetch them so soon, can you make sure everything stays put here? I hope the children don't get into the food, and oh, make sure Pig stays in his cage, also, Ginny's putting the finishing touches on the pudding, and Fleur went upstairs to see if your mother had any extra serving spoons in the attic, and oh hello Harry, I haven't seen you for a week, we must catch up, and—" She was cut off from her ramblings with a soft, secretive kiss from Ron on the side of her mouth. Sighing, he reassured her. "'Mione, you and Mum always do this, calm down a bit, eh? It'll be fine, they'll love it. You've worked hard enough, right?" He grinned at her, as she patted his head distractedly.

"Thank you, Ron, dear, alright, everyone ready?"

Mrs. Weasley nodded. "I'll gather the family, we're still waiting on George and Percy,"

"Alright, then," Hermione was about ready to Disapparate when Ron pulled her over and whispered in her ear. Blushing, she took off her apron and wiped her hands on it, fixing her hair as she went.

"How do I look? I haven't seen my parents in weeks, I hope they think I look alright,"

"Hermione, you look gorgeous," Ron said sincerely, squeezing her hand. "Now hurry up, we're all starving,"

Hermione rolled her eyes and Disapparated with a crack, at the same time which George Apparated in and Harry pulled Ron aside.

"You asked her yet, mate?" Harry asked, nudging him.

"No, but I asked her parents for permission last week. I think tonight's going to be the night," Ron fingered the velvet box in his pants pocket.

_Tonight's the perfect night._

At that moment, a bang and a scream came from upstairs, and Fleur began yelling in French, with Bill interjecting.

"VICTOIRE! No borrowing of Daddy's wand without permission!"

Ron sighed.

_Bollocks._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Mum, don't you think this is a bit creepy?" Ron asked dejectedly, as his mother used her wand to whisk away stray pieces of lint covering his shirt.

"Nonsense, dear! What better way for them to meet the family and know that we are in fact a civilized group of witches and wizards than to see us all at once?"

_Well, it might scare them enough to send them running for the hills…_Ron saw the flaw in his mother's plan, but she was, as usual, an unstoppable force rivaling the Killing Curse in her arranging of the family's positions by the front door, where Hermione would reApparate with her parents at her side.

He fixed his hair, feeling the butterflies in his stomach for some reason. He wanted his family to make a good impression on the Grangers; after all, they were going to be his future in-laws, right?

_Merlin._

He caught Harry's eye; he smiled and nodded at him encouragingly while being herded to the left holding Ginny's hand by Mrs. Weasley. She placed them on the far corner beside Fleur and Bill, with Teddy and Victoire making up the center, sitting and playing with magical blocks. Mrs. Weasley then hurried over to her own husband and Ron on the other side, taking her place in what seemed like a family portrait without a cameraman. She posed, smiling, then looked around and motioned for the rest of the family to take her lead.

Ron felt quite foolish, grinning madly at thin air, but he did so for his mother. _The things we do for family…_

CRACK!

This Apparating wizard appeared on the wrong side of the family, facing their backsides.

"Mum, what in the name of Merlin are you all doing?"

"GEORGE!" Mrs. Weasley whispered scathingly, her lips the only part of her body moving. "GET OVER BESIDE RONNYKINS, NOW!"

"But—there's no one there—"

"GEORGE! IF you must know, the Grangers will be arriving VERY shortly and you are LUCKY that you appeared before they did, very rude, very rude indeed!"

George cowered, and took his designated spot next to Ron, nodding and waving at the rest of the family.

"How's it going, Ickle Ronnykins? Ready to be embarrassed by your ruddy large family?" George grinned at his younger brother, who was a few inches taller than himself.

"Bugger off, Holeyhead," Ron retaliated with a grin. "How's the joke shop going?"

"RON!" Whispered Mrs. Weasley, looking thoroughly disgruntled. "WE WILL MAKE A GOOD IMPRESSION!"

"Tell you later," muttered George, looking sideways at his mother. "She's going to roar like a hippogriff if we don't shut the hell up and smile,"

George put on a sickly sweet imitation of a smile, sweeping his arms out in imaginary welcome, making the children giggle.

CRACK!

The doorbell rang, making everyone jump.

"THEY'RE HERE!" Mrs. Weasley whispered loudly, patting her hair. "EVERYONE BEHAVE!"

She went to open the front door and promptly tripped over the rug, caught before she went down by Mr. Weasley, who then, with his arm around his wife, opened the door himself without further injury.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, I presume?" Mrs. Weasley beamed at Hermione's parents, who smiled back with equal radiance.

"Mr. and Mrs. Weasley!" boomed a man in a suit, wearing a rather interestingly colored tie.

"Pleasure to meet at last!" Mrs. Granger piped up, smiling. "We brought a fruitcake!"

Hermione gave everyone a thoroughly worn out smile, presenting Mrs. Weasley with an intricately wrapped bundle of what was assumed to be the fruitcake.

"Many thanks, many thanks! Won't you come in?" Mr. Weasley shook hands with Mr. Granger, leading him inside while Mrs. Weasley grabbed Mrs. Granger by the hand.

Ron moved from his position and discreetly wound his fingers around Hermione's.

"Having a good time yet?" he whispered in her ear. His hot breath tickled her neck, and she gave an involuntarily pleasant shudder at the feeling.

The couple was interrupted in their moment by a hubbub of noise coming from the introductions of the Weasley family, punctuated by another loud crack coming from Percy as he finally appeared in the midst of the din, his uptight manners useful as he grandly apologized for the late arrival.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, this is my son George, my other son Percival, my eldest son Bill and his wife Fleur, their daughter Victoire, Harry Potter and his wife, my youngest and only daughter, Ginny Weasley, and Harry's godson, Teddy Lupin, and who am I forgetting?"

"Pleasure to meet all of you, heard so much about you! Nice to see you again Harry, it's been too long…" Mr. and Mrs. Granger exchanged pleasantries with the children while Ron and Hermione watched from the entrance.

"Ah! Of course, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, you must know Ron, my youngest son,"

"Hello, Ronald!" Mr. Granger beamed at him, grabbing his hand and shaking it so hard Ron was sure he heard his teeth rattle. Mrs. Granger turned her cheek to the side for a kiss, patting his head. "How long has it been, dear, a week?"

"Mum, the last time we came to visit you was a month ago," Hermione said, giving a perplexed look to Ron, who was behind Hermione's head giving frantic motions to both parents appearing something like a frenetic seizure.

"Of course, of course, sorry dear, my memory seems to ail me," Hermione's mother gave Ron a not-very-subtle, very large wink, and grinned cheekily at him, reminding him of her daughter very much. Hermione simply looked confused, and Ron coughed a bit to cover up Mrs. Granger's mistake.

"I feel like I'm forgetting someone else," Mr. Weasley pursed his lips in concentration. "Oh, of course, dear," Mrs. Weasley chimed in. "Charlie, our second eldest, couldn't make it today, he works with dragons and there's an emergency. And Fred, well he must be—"

Mrs. Weasley clapped a hand to her mouth, uttering a "Oh…" to herself softly. The entire house fell silent, and Mr. and Mrs. Granger gave her sympathetic smiles. Mr. Weasley took her hand from her mouth and entwined it with his own as Mrs. Granger cleared her throat. "Dragons, you say? How interesting!"

Mrs. Weasley sniffled and squeezed her husband's hand. "Oh yes, he is world class, he is. Worked with the dragons at the Triwizard Cup a few years ago,"

"Yes, Hermione told us all about that…"

Ron and Hermione sighed, as Ron's mind wandered back to Fred. _There's always something missing…_Hermione patted his hand and looked into his eyes with worry and concern. He focused on the beautiful golden flecks and the vision of his reflection in her eyes, and brought himself back to the present.

"We should follow them to the sitting room," Hermione said softly.

"Er, yeah, alright," Ron said absentmindedly, walking in step with his girlfriend.

"Everything will be fine," she whispered in his ear as they entered the chaos that engulfed the Burrow.

"Everything will be fine," he repeated to himself, smiling down at Hermione. "Yes it will."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Please read and review! :)**

"For a first time with Apparition you are certainly faring well!" Mr. Weasley smiled benignly at the Muggles in his living room as they took in the magical clock, the pots stirring themselves in the kitchen, and the sweater knitting itself in the corner.

"Er—well actually, we've seen Hermione do it before, when she came home the holiday after she passed her test we heard cracks all the time and had to keep the window shades down, she would Apparate from the kitchen to the bedroom," Hermione's mother patted her daughter's hand, as she squeezed next to her mother on the sofa. Mr. Weasley lounged back in his armchair as it readily popped open the footrest for him as Mrs. Weasley tisked disapprovingly of his casual gestures.

"Did she now? My my, Hermione,"  
"What can I say, I was excited," Hermione shrugged with a smile. _This is going better than I had expected._

"You were excited, were you, you saucy little minx," Ron had unknowingly snuck up behind her and was currently whispering words into her ear that only she could hear. A tremor went up her neck, and she flushed a deep red.

"All right, dearie?" Mrs. Granger worriedly put a hand on her daughter's forehead. "I hope none of you have gone too much out of your way for this,"

"Not at all, not at all!" Mr. Weasley now turned to Mr. Granger as Mrs. Granger went to join Mrs. Weasley and Fleur in the kitchen. "So…what exactly is the function of a TOASTER?"

Before dinner, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley took the Grangers on a tour, leaving the kitchen and sitting room to the children. Ron was facing the bread basket and salivating at the smell…_just one won't hurt. It IS my house, after all…_

Reaching his hand out, he got a sharp smack from a wooden spoon in return. Yelping, Ron grabbed his hand and turned around to see Hermione, with Harry silently laughing in the back as Ginny lay on the sofa, partially asleep. Her frown deepened as she stepped towards him, brandishing the spoon in an extremely threatening manner.

"_Little minx?" _she whispered seductively in his ear.

Ron's breath came in heavy spurts as Harry turned away, giving them their privacy.

"Well, er…"

"IN FRONT OF MY PARENTS?" Hermione roared, raising the spoon. Ron cowered, backing into the corner.

"They didn't hear it, I thought it'd be funny…"

"BLOODY HILARIOUS!"

"Oy, Victoire, cover your ears," Bill said lazily, watching the lovers spat from his seat by the kitchen table. The scars on his face stretched as he gave Ron a grin and said "You're on your own, mate,".

"What eez dis noise?" Fleur remarked, carrying out dishes to the table. "'onestly, children, can you not play nicely?" She crossed her arms and stared at her daughter, who was currently trying to ram a block down Teddy's shirt.

"I'm bored, Mama," Victoire abandoned the blocks, running to her mother and grabbing onto her robes. Fleur didn't miss the look of sadness Teddy was currently giving her.

"'ere, Teddy," Fleur redeposited Victoire next to Teddy. "We will eat soon, yes? Then you can take naps, okay?"

"Okay, Auntie Fleur," Teddy said happily, handing Victoire another block.

Hermione grinned, watching the two of them, momentarily forgetting her anger. Ron, taking advantage of the moment, wrapped her up in his arms from behind, grabbing the spoon and sticking it on the table.

"You can't be mad at me, 'Mione, I'm too adorable,"

"Oh, is that right, sir," Hermione said sarcastically, though a smile tugged at the corners of her lips. "Now get off me, Fleur needs help carrying the platters out,"

"You sit for a minute, 'Mione, go lie down on the couch for a moment, I'll take care of it," Ron said with a chivalrous glance at his best mate. Harry glanced at Ginny, who had woken from her momentary slumber, and glared at him.

"Why don't YOU ever help in the kitchen, Potter?"

Harry gulped. "Erm, I'll just go help Ron then, you and Hermione have a nice chat,"

George reApparated in the room, carrying a bag of Honeydukes sweets for dessert, and set them down next to the table, chatting with Bill. As Ron, Harry, and Fleur prepared the table for dinner and the children played, Hermione and Ginny couldn't help remarking on the amazing condition of their family.

"Our family's one of a kind, isn't it, Herms," Ginny said, wincing. "Goodness, my back hurts something fierce,"

"Your family, Gin, my best friends," Hermione grinned.

"Soon to be your family too, 'Mione," Ginny said sleepily as she drifted off once more, leaving Hermione to wonder.

_Well, yes…wait, what? He can't have…oh bloody hell._

**Stay tuned for Chapter 5 coming soon! Please review, thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well thanks for reading the story, it's finally over...sorry for the late update, but I'm currently working on a whole bunch of other stories/updates that'll be gracing Fanfiction in the next few days, so keep a look out! Enjoy this last chapter, and PLEASE review!**

Chapter 5

"Cheeldren! Come to ze table!" Fleur called Victoire and Teddy, watching with amusement as they scrambled to take their places among the grown-ups. Watching the large Weasley family talking and laughing together, Fleur smiled, glad to be a part of this.

"OY!" Ron roared as George stomped on his foot. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"You imbecile, you've been treading on my toes for the better part of five minutes now!"

"Well you could've asked NICELY!"

"Well, you could be smarter, but as that isn't an option…"

"Dig in, dig in!" Mrs. Weasley shouted cheerfully over the din, Mr. Granger's laughter overpowering all of their voices. "Eat it while it's hot, because I've never been good at those silly Reheating Charms!"

The men at the table positively drooled at the sight of the honey-glazed ham, followed up by a huge plate of fresh mashed potatoes and gravy, along with a yellow squash and green bean casserole and an exceptionally beautiful looking chicken salad. The table groaned under the weight of all the food and people reaching over themselves and their children to get first servings. Mrs. Weasley reminded herself to reinforce the strength of the table the next time she remembered, seating herself next to her husband.

"Papa?" Victoire said plaintively, her high pitched voice heard above the din. Bill raised his eyebrows at her as he and Fleur ladled food onto her plate. "Why does Uncle Ron always eat like a pig?"

To guffaws around the table and Ron's incredulous, gravy-stained smile, Bill replied.

"Because his mother never taught him correctly." Looking up at the howls of laughter, he caught a glimpse of his mother's face. _Oops._

--

"Attention, attention," Harry announced from his position near his wife and best friends. He stood up, raising his glass of fizzing lemonade as he did. Ginny, for some reason, paused in the rapid shoveling of food into her mouth, her eyes slightly widening as she followed her husband with her eyes.

"I would like to say, first off, welcome to the Grangers, even though it is not my place to say so as I am a recent member of the Weasley family myself," Harry stated, to muffled chuckles and Teddy's "Then why doesn't he sit down?"

"I'm glad to see that you all are getting along, and it makes me even happier—" here Harry glanced down at his seemingly petrified wife "—to finally make the announcement we have been waiting to make."

Mrs. Weasley's knife clattered onto her plate with a large bang, and Ginny proceeded to choke on her mouthful of ham.

"WE'RE HAVING A BABY!"

Screams of joy erupted around the table, and Ginny covertly ducked under it as her mother advanced with surprising speed and agility to deliver crushing hugs to whoever was within one kilometer of the dining room.

"I KNEW IT!" Hermione was shouting, dancing around the table with Harry while the Weasley parents bestowed hugs upon everyone. "I KNEW IT, GIN, YOU KNOW I KNEW IT!"

"My baby girl!" Mrs. Weasley exclaimed, tears streaming down her cheeks. "My little baby witch is all grown up!"

Victoire was positively howling with joy for a little cousin that was a girl, and Fleur sat calmly at the table, grinning in happiness in a way that a French lady is never supposed to grin. Bill, George, and Percy were pulling Ginny up by the arms to get a "good look at our little sis before she turns into a big bloated whale", and it was then that Hermione noticed her boyfriend sitting silently at the table.

"Ron?" she murmured.

"Err-yeah, I'm…I'm alright, it's just that…" Ron paused, furrowing his brows. "My best mate, who is married to my sister, knocked her up."

"Well yes, dear, they're married,"  
"Oh come on, Ronniekins," George muttered, coming around to face Ron. "Don't ruin their proclamation with your big brother bullshit, you know married people have sex and often reproduce,"

"Well yeah, but…" Ron was interrupted by the presence of his little sister, and he rose from the table and looked down at her from his towering position.

"Hi, Ron." She said evenly, gauging his reaction. "See, if it was up to me, I would've told you first, and gone around the family telling them individually unlike SOME PEOPLE who don't believe in PRIVACY in any WAY shape or FORM so I'm just letting you know, Ron, that I thought of you,"

"Ginny, I--" Interrupted by George ("Hey, don't I get a thought from my baby sis?"), Ron threw him a look and just enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug instead ("Ronniekins, we don't want the baby to come out squished, now do we?").

Hermione smiled, taking her friend's hand after Ron released it. "I'm so happy for you, Gin,"

Ginny smiled, as only a soon-to-be new mother can smile. "You'll know what this is like in a few years, 'Mione, just wait for it,"

At that very moment, Harry stood up on his chair. "Attention, family, our generation has another announcement as well!"

Hermione furrowed her brows at the immediate silence that came, watching every person grind to a halt at the exact place they were standing.

"Harry, what's--"

Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around, only to see her slightly pink-faced boyfriend standing directly behind it. It was only when he got down on one knee and cleared his throat that Hermione registered what was going on.

"Oh…" she said weakly, glad she was wearing her best dress. "Oh, my…"

"Hermione Granger, we have dated for five whole years. I've met your parents and finally they've met mine, and I remembered what you said and went to your mum and dad for permission before I decided to ask you what I'm about to ask you tonight."

He looked up at his girlfriend, admiration clearly written on his face. "I love you, Hermione Granger, and you're the best thing to ever happen to me. Will you marry me?"

The last sentence was drowned out by a screech and a "YEEEEEESSSS!" from an uncharacteristically bouncy and teary Hermione Granger. Only when Ron interpreted her screech as a nod of consent did he slip the ring he was hiding in his pocket on her finger, jump up and grab her in his arms.

Then, the chaos and noise exploded once again in a cacophony of joy and good wishes.

"How does it feel, finally being a part of the family, Herms?" George said gleefully, thumping Hermione on the shoulder. He lovingly boxed Ron's ears. "He's been trying to get the nerve up for this for months."

"Oh, Ron," Hermione tuned out the rest of the family for a moment, focusing on her parents standing behind her future husband.

"I know," he said, bashfully. "I'm really good at the romantic stuff, aren't I?"

_End._


End file.
